Zi-O, and the Lightning Thief(C)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: (Part One) A child of prophecy, a child destined to be a hero. But, is he the hero the world needs… or the future ruler of the world? Will his destiny be predestined, or can it be changed for the better?
1. Prolouge

**Happy Holidays, everyone! It is I, Sundarkness2017! Giving you a present! And your present is this; A Kamen Rider Zi-O crossover with Percy Jackson!**

 **And of course, I may have to address this. AU. AU. This is the gist:**

 **It is 2018, the world knows of Kamen Riders- oh, and they exist -and are called heroes, The Goes don't like them, and…**

 **Everyone looks like an anime.**

 **Also, some people or gods or space monkeys are girls.**

 **Hey, I said anime.)**

* * *

Blood.

Rain.

Regrets.

A man chained to a stone statue felt the first and last as he looked forward at the sight that beheld him: A gold armored figure with a motif of a clock throughout his armor, a crimson colored visor in the shape of an eagle, a golden brace going down his side, and a belt that had eagle wings on it's side.

The man below looked forward in a confident and arrogant stance as he started speaking, "How does it feel, father? To see me finally succeed in my dream?"

The man chained on the statue was unable to talk verbally, but he merely cringed at the statement.

"Truly appreciate what I have done… bring about peace to the entire world, by my rule," the armored man said, calmly walking to the side, "and by my fists shall it remain peaceful."

The chained one shivered as he looked at the regal figure, turning towards a statue… or rather several, all looking similar to him, but distinct in every each way possible. One was half and half, another was in a parka, and one even looked as if he had fruit for his weapon and armor. But one stood differently, as it was the armored figure, but much younger and out of his suit, and he had wild, but stable hair, a hoodie, a big smile, and the belt he currently has, but without the wings, and a more, sensible design. Said statue was also in a pose, as if he was in mid-transformation, with arms held out, and a clockwork design behind him.

The figure suddenly turned, "Oh, it seems like we're about to have guests… _lovely…_ "

Suddenly, multiple people with armor, mechs, robots, and several teenage girls appeared, with one female in brown cargo pants, a green tunic, black, silvery hair, silver eyes, and a hunting bow with an arrow already set ran forward, clearly looking at the armored figure.

"Artemis… Hunters… Resistance…" the figure said bored, as if they were familiar friends, "Whatever is this for now? Me killing most of the group in Oregon, or was it for the capture of your brother, Apollo? Well, he's already dead, cut his tongue off before he could mutter a word."

Artemis glared at him, her anger like that of a friend who witnessed another raped, murdered, then looked, "Be quiet, Ohma! I have gathered the best of my Forces along with the Resistance to finally destroy you. Prepare-"

Artemis was cut off by Ohma saying, "for my Doom. I have had that said to my face by the rest of the Gods and other arrogant children, thinking they could defeat me," Suddenly, with just a flick of his wrist, a wave of distortion suddenly went forward, incapacitating most of the Hunters and Resistance soldiers, and destroying the mechs, "But have they won? The hint is right here."

Before anyone could say anything, Ohma rushed forward, slashing a Hunter in half who got in the way of his target, " _Tsk._ Got too slow…" Ohma suddenly leaped back, as Artemis suddenly slashed at him with a small silver dagger.

"Why?!" Artemis yelled angrily as she started to slash at him over and over, blindly mind you, while he countered with his sword successfully each time.

Suddenly, Ohma turned and flipped back and changed his sword into a gun. Firing at the Goddess, Ohma started to run into a circle around her as Artemis started to fire back with her arrows. Her arrows were known to always get her target, but Ohma leapt away from each one, grabbing each one as they got near him. Spinning back, Ohma threw each arrow at Artemis, only for her to dodge all of them.

Grumbling, Ohma ran towards Artemis, slashing at her, only for her to bring out her dagger. Slashing diagonally towards her right, Artemis blocked it, only to receive a headbutt for her defence. Ohma then tried to stab her, only for Artemis to punched him right onto his visor. However, his helmet managed to protect him.

Grabbing his head, Artemis punched him across, making Ohma stagger back. Changing his sword into it's gun mode, Ohma shot at Artemis, only for her to dodge the shot. Leaping backwards, Artemis got out her bow, loaded it with an arrow, then fired.

Ohma suddenly moved to the right, grabbing the arrow… only for another arrow to find itself in his left shoulder.

"Grah!" Ohma collapsed on to the ground, grabbing the arrow, then pulling it out… causing him to be pelted by four more arrows, nailing onto his right shoulder, his left thigh, right bicep, and his right knee. Shouting out his lungs, Ohma crashed down onto his back, bleeding from each wound.

Artemis calmly walked forward, grabbing her knife and spun it. Crouching down, Artemis glared at Ohma's helmet. Hate filled her mind as she looked back on to the troops. She saw all of them were still down, but Artemis could hear some of them groaning. _At least they're still alive_ , Artemis thought. Shaking her head, Artemis turned back towards Ohma, raising her knife up-

"Arrogance."

 ** _Shik!_**

Suddenly, golden blood, more commonly known as ichor, flowed out of Artemis' mouth as she looked down and saw Ohma stabbed her right in the stomach. With his sword.

 _'HOW?! HOW CAN THAT WEAPON HARM ME-'_ Artemis suddenly collapsed onto Ohma as said armored man rolled her off him. Standing up and dusting himself off, Ohma grabbed Artemis' chin and pulled her up to his visor.

"Didn't I say it before? When you all were defeated by me?"

Artemis, still barely conscious, remembered. When they all thanked the children who helped them in the war… exept one. One child who only few consoled. One who stayed by himself for months and months. One who snapped at them all. One… wait, what had they done?

What did they do?

"Can't remember? Thank my powers."

 _'No… what he we done?! What should we have done?!'_

"But again… I must remind you. You, and the world…" Bringing her head closer Ohma whispered into Artemis' ear.

 _"Should be grateful. I was destined to bring peace… heh…"_

 _"I bring peace… you know why?"_

 _"I am the child of the Prophecy."_

Grabbing the back of her head, Ohma slammed Artemis' head on to the ground-

* * *

"GAH!" A young male yelled as he looked up at the classroom he was in. The teacher, a young woman in her thirties with blonde hair, brown eyes, black rimmed glasses, with a stern expression looked at him, beside him.

"Well, Mr. Jackson. Since you apparently didn't want to immediately answer the question and instead sleep, can you tell me now?" The woman glared right down at him.

"Uhh… Ten?"

The teacher's eyes harden more, than he thought was humanly possible, "So… 5x multiplied by 100y equals… 10?"

"… Yes?"

"Percy Jackson, should your mother think a grade of a D on your report card be good?" The teacher looked down on him.

Percy couldn't say anything as the rest of the class laughed at him, except for a few. One was his best friend, named Grover, and the others were just students doing they're studies.

"After the end of the day, we shall have a talk…"

Percy just gulped as he looked at the clock, wishing the day would both end and not… end… along with the fact his thoughts have betrayed him.

"The teacher immediately cleared her throat, "Ahem, class. While Mr. Jackson here hasn't answered the question correctly, that doesn't mean berating him will do you all good. Even then, at least he puts effort into what he does," Percy felt a bit of pride from that, even if it was a passing statement.

As the time ticked by, Percy couldn't help but feel something was off… as if something would happen after class…

* * *

 _Five hours later…_

"And if I have to remind you again, Mr. Jackson, if you fail my class in the last semester, well, I really don't want any of my class to fail."

Percy sighed as he looked off the side for a second, seeing the yellowish orange sky with the clouds floating by. Going back to his teacher's face, he seems her eyes glaze over, as if in acceptance for something.

"Do you get what I mean? Mr. Jackson?"

Shaking his head from a small lack of focus, Percy answered with a nod, "Yes, Mrs. Dodds."

"Good, you should leave now, wouldn't want your mother to get worried over something," Mrs. Dodds chuckled.

Walking out of the room, Percy gripped the slings of his backpack hard. Looking around, Percy rushed away to the front entrance. Why? Well, ever since he got enrolled into the school, Percy had bullies. And a few of them would gang up on him outside, waiting first inside with they're group looks out for Percy. If they saw him, they call their bosses, and they would catch Percy and, well… Percy has familiarized himself with the clinic down the block of his home.

Seeing none of the people, Percy rushed out and immediately ran out-

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

And hit the back of one of his bullies. A redhead girl with blue eyes and a cheerleader uniform.

 ** _Crack!_**

And looking down, Percy clearly saw a ring with a broken Ruby on the top.

"Why you bastard!" Percy looked up at her face, clearly in fear, "That costs me a thousand dollars!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Percy bowed down for effect. It didn't work.

"Oh? Percy Jackson?" The cheerleader smirked at Percy's face, "Oh what a pain, I didn't mean to wait and let you him me…"

Percy looked at her expression, one of clear arrogance and superiority, along with a hint of malevolence. So, he did the most sensible thing:

Run away to the gate.

"What- HEY!" Percy just ran, he ran far from the girl before she could say anything, turning and dodging into alleys did he stop due to exhaustion. And did he then realize that he was lost.

"Shit!" Percy cursed as he looked out at the street. Oh, thank God himself, he thought. Percy knew the street name, but the distance towards his mom and home was somewhat far. Sighing again, Percy stayed in the alley, seeing a few other teenagers walk by, pretty girls with large duffel bags. And seeing inside conspicuously, it was pom poms and a skirt or two of his school's color.

Crouching much more into the corner, Percy tried not to move until he looked back up, no longer seeing them. Sitting up, Percy looked back at the street-

 _'Huh? Why does everything look bleached?'_ Percy's eyes looked around and saw everyone stop moving. Looking up, he also saw pigeons mid-flap in the air, staying there.

"Ah~, I truly must apologize for stopping time here, I do not want anyone interrupting our little discussion…" Percy turned around and saw a young man, around the age of 20, with black, swept back hair, eyes in a squint, meaning he can't see the eye color, a grey scarf, black fingerless gloves, a large book, and an overall look of someone you don't wanna cross.

"Who… who are you?" Percy asked, clearly distressed.

"Ah, apologies, Percy-Maou Dono, I forgot to introduce myself. My name…"

The man's right eye opened, revealing a golden iris.

"Woz."

* * *

 **(And… done! Merry Christmas everyone! Now that this is done, tell me what you all thought! Bad? Shit? Worse than the news of anime being attacked by the news to stay relevant?**

 **Or actual criticism and advice?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **OUT!)**


	2. C-1

**(Hello, hello! What is this? A different intro? Not shouting, being idiotic, cringy- wait, I always am -luncacy? What spore of madness is this?!**

 **I DON'T KNOW! AHHH!)**

Percy felt his spine shake when Woz introduced himself. He claims to have time manipulation powers? Well, he obviously has, evident by the grey-scale look on everything except for him and Woz, along with the fact everything is still. Even birds still in the air are frozen!

"What… What do you want from me?" Percy stepped back.

"Want? Oh, no! I merely want to give you something!" Woz walked forward, grabbing something from his pocket. Taking it out, Woz presented a small stopwatch to Percy.

"A… watch?" Percy was getting a much worse feeling now…

"No, my friend! This… is a Ridewatch! A wonderful device any future ruler must have!" Woz' eye sparkled in either madness, or excitement. Either way, Percy was getting freaked out.

"Uh-huh… um… well, that's good… but…" Woz suddenly jumped up, and then disappeared. Blinking around the alley, Percy looked back at the entrance, and saw everything was back to normal. Walking slowly out, Percy rushed back towards where his house, and sanity, was.

 _'Who the heck was that guy? A troll? No, he proved me wrong with what he can do… a hallucination? No, I still feel that watch thing in my pocket… What happened there..?'_ Percy shook his head. He can think about this later, besides, it may get late.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!" Percy jerked his head forward and saw someone in a trenchcoat dragging a young girl, around his age. Looking around, he saw everyone not trying to do anything.

After think for a second, Percy rushed forward and shoulder tackled the guy away, right into some police officers who were eating some ice cream… only for the guy to send those sweet foodstuffs down onto New York gravel.

Ignoring the yelling of the officers, Percy sighed, then looked at the girl. She had straight, black hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a white shirt along with black leggings, well, torn ones…

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked the girl.

"Why yes…" the girl responded, her voice suddenly calm and collected.

 _'Wierd… she was shouting so loud before…'_ Percy thought, as the girl suddenly leaned forward, into his comfort zone.

"Gah!" Percy leapt back as he saw the girl narrowed her eyes.

 _'Is… is she judging me?!'_ Percy tried to calm down… only for the girl to look around and said, "People are staring…"

Snapping back to reality, Percy looked around, and sure enough some people were staring. Percy then dragged the girl away to an alley to avoid the people staring at them.

"Uh, look, miss…"

"Tsukuyomi," the girl answered.

"Look, Tsukuyomi, I-"

"I have nowhere to go. Please, can you help me?"

"W-What? What do you mean?" Percy was confused.

Tsukuyomi moved down her head, while keeping her eyes level at Percy, "I have no home. Can I go with you?"

Percy shook his head, "What?! Look, I can trust your word of no home, but-"

"So, you cannot help me?" Tsukuyomi eye's looked down, clearly gaining water in them.

"Ugh!" Percy felt his heart break at her look.

Percy was conflicted. Here he was, a kid with dylexsia. First, he met a guy who can stop time, and was given a watch and disappeared. Then, he helped a girl who was getting mugged, after that, she wanted to stay with him? Is this an anime?

"I get it… you do not want me to be safe and want me to wander. A normal girl without protection in a giant city," Tsukuyomi started to walk away from Percy.

"Wa-wait! Um…" Tsukuyomi looked back at him, "Look, if you don't mind staying with my mom…"

"That will suffice," Tsukuyomi looked at his pocket, "Where is it?"

"It's near here. I'll take you there," Percy took Tsukuyomi's hand.

"Hai," Tsukuyomi nodded her head.

* * *

"I'm home!" Percy took off his shoes as he and Tsukuyomi walked in. The walls were blue, the couches were blue, the curtains were blue, almost all of the items were blue. Tsukuyomi blinked at all the blue around the house.

"May I ask why there is so much blue?" Tsukuyomi turned to Percy, who already took off his socks and was walking towards, what Tsukuyomi presumed was, his room.

"Oh, that… I uh, really like blue," Percy said, embarrassed as he scratched his cheek.

Nodding at his answer, Tsukuyomi sat at one of the few couches there as she picked up a photo. Inside was a five year old Percy in a striped blue and green shirt, brown shorts, and looking, overall happy, and being carried by a woman with the same colored hair as Percy, brown, soft, and kind eyes, a big smile, and a one-piece swimsuit. Which was also blue. Behind them was a beach with white sand, and nice palm trees.

 _'Why… he looks so… different… happy…'_ Tsukuyomi looked up and saw Percy, now in just a loose fitting shirt, and blue shorts.

"Oh, I got a call from Mom, she's busy right now doing something. Said she would be back after I go to sleep. So…" Percy scratched the back of his head.

"So, what shall we do?" Tsukuyomi stood up as she looked around.

"Well, uh, I have some microwavable foods in the fridge. Want some for dinner?" Percy couldn't believe he was in this situation. Asking a girl he brought to his home microwave foods? That was kinda sad. But hey, at least Tsukuyomi wasn't his girlfriend…

 _'Okay, that was sadder…'_

Percy walked to the fridge as Tsukuyomi asked, "So, what are we going to eat?"

"Oh, we have some potatoes and carrots… and some blueberries," Percy looked back and-

"GAH!" Saw that Tsukuyomi was right behind him.

"Are you okay?" Tsukuyomi held out her hand.

Taking her hand, Percy gave a quick "Thank you," as he walked to the microwave.

An awkward silence then went by as both Percy and Tsukuyomi prepared dinner. An occasional question of where something was and giving to either one yes, but it was mostly quiet.

As they both sat down to eat, Percy looked at Tsukuyomi, who was poking her small carrot bits. Sighing, Percy asked, "Are you okay?"

"…" Tsukuyomi merely looked up briefly as she closed her eyes.

"Look, I think I'm making you uncomfortable, so, if you want to, you can sleep in my room. I'm gonna sleep on the couch, "It's okay, I just know that I'm making this more awkward."

* * *

Walking down the City That Never Sleeps was something he never thought he can experience. Although now…

"Watch where'ya going, idiot!"

"Hey, big boy~"

"I then said I was gonna give it to her! But then she bit down!"

Growling, he just ignored all the noise all around. Looking up, he saw the full moon.

 _'I know you're still here, Artemis. Just you wait, I'll show him,'_ our P.O.V. thought as he walked to the Natural History Museum.

"His first appearance was here… tommorow…" he said out loud. Narrowing his eyes, he looked into a window.

"I'll show you, Jackson…"


	3. Sad Update

**(Uh, hey guys. SunDarkness2018 here. And if you're waiting for an update for this story…**

 **Uh, I'm sorry. But I can't. I can't anymore.**

 **I can't find the spirit and joy of writing this. Zi-O and the Lightning Thief isn't clicking me for anything for me…**

 **I'm sorry if you like this story and you want an update, but I can't find the joy of writing it anymore. It isn't fun thinking of ideas for this, and even the ones I can think of are so bad.**

 **Nothing can come out of my brain and imagination for this.**

 **But, I know some of you would still want this, so, yeah.**

 **If you want to see this story continue, I won't do that. Sorry.**

 **But, I will give this story away to anyone who is willing to continue it. But please. Make it better than I have done.**

 **So, until that happens, this story will be marked (C) from now on unless someone wants to adopt it.**

 **Anyway, new chapter for Double DxD coming up tomorrow, so be ready.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot.**

 **While I was in the middle of trying to come up with a chapter for this, I then somehow wandered into thinking of this concept (Someone becomes Zi-O), I then thought of Highschool DxD.**

 **So, because of that, I'll have a new story with Highschool DxD and Kamen Rider Zi-O!**

 **So, uh, see ya guys.)**


End file.
